


The Forwarding Address for Doctor's Orders

by maidamedia



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidamedia/pseuds/maidamedia
Summary: Garak has a medical problem, and Julian needs to solve it.Story appears at:https://msl-cb.dreamwidth.org/2667.html





	The Forwarding Address for Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> I fear I screwed up the link for Come Live with Me and Be My Love, but it should be fixed now. Apologies. When you're at the single page story in Dreamwidth, a column on the left has the link RECENT ENTRIES. That takes you to a single page with all the stories. A little way down the column is an area labeled PAGE SUMMARY which is an index into all of the stories on the page.

"So there we were, making like rabbits against the window in one of the medical supply rooms when this small shuttle craft flies by. I'm concentrating on what I'm doing, but I can see over her shoulder that the pilot's seen us. He waved, so I waved back. Luckily, she had her back to the window or I'm sure that she would have stopped me then and there and, oh, I was so not ready to stop."

Garak laughed and encouraged Julian to continue. "That can't be all the story or you wouldn't be laughing so much. What then?"

"The shuttle flies back, turns around and keeps a parallel path to the station right beside the window. Only now there's a crowd leaning into the cockpit, pointing and laughing."

"I trust that you didn't let that distract you."

"Not a stroke. I will admit that I was a bit worried for a moment, but Starfleet trains us to adapt to the unexpected."

"Excellent preparation. I might have been a bit off my game in that situation. I presume you made Starfleet proud?"

"Twice! And once she started coming, she didn't stop till we were through. I will modestly admit that I was at the top of my game."

"And the shuttle?" Garak was really laughing now.

"The pilot held up a sign, when I was done, that read 7/10! It was a 9 at the least!"

"And your lady friend never guessed that she was the star in a pornographic production?"

"Not at all. I only hope that no one on that shuttle recognized her from the rear. I've noticed a few people giggling as we pass, so I'm afraid the story is getting around."

It was only recently that Julian had begun sharing his sex life with Garak, at the latter's insistence. What had been normal conversation with Miles, seemed awkward at first with Garak, but Garak had been a fascinated audience, and Julian did enjoy remembering some truly historic personal events. He'd tried cleaning up the stories, but Garak had insisted on every detail and he was certain that they'd both ended up with uncomfortably tight trousers on several occasions.

It suddenly occurred to Julian that in his enjoyment of his own recitations, he had neglected to provide an audience for his friend. And Julian really was curious to know just what that long, thick organ that Julian occasionally observed professionally or by accident had been up to over Garak's fabled career. He would definitely make a point of asking.

The turbolift arrived at the Promenade level and Garak and Julian got in, only to be followed by a crowd that had just gotten out of the Bajoran services. Just as the door was about to close on those still waiting, two more slipped in and the lift started up. It was a very slow local, stopping at every floor for people to work their way out and more to come in.

Julian was still thinking about his lady of the shuttle when he realized that what he was being smashed back against was a very large and hard erection. Discretion, as well as politeness, said not to indicate awareness, and he tried to subtly move away. This didn't win favor with the large man directly in front of him so, sighing, he allowed himself to be pushed back onto Garak, who emitted a somewhat strangled sound.

For the rest of the ride, he was aware of being pushed back and forth onto Garak until the man rested his hands at Julian's waist and proceeded to complete the process Julian had inadvertently started. A large sigh on the back of his neck told him he'd just been dry-humped by his best friend. A giggle started, which he couldn't control, even after the man in front looked over his shoulder in disapproval. All he could do was shrug and try to clamp his lips together.

"I'm afraid that the rear of your pants is going to need some attention, as well as the front of mine," came a soft voice from behind. "There's cleaning supplies in my quarters. May I suggest we adjourn there?"

Story continues at:  
https://msl-cb.dreamwidth.org/2667.html


End file.
